


Lies Of Omission

by klutzy_girl



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Family Secrets, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "The Heiress in the Hill". Jack thinks he might hate his parents for keeping such a huge secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies Of Omission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bones and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Jack thinks he hates his parents for lying to him (and Jeffrey) all these years. How could they do that? He understands they were trying to keep both of them safe, but they shouldn’t have withheld the truth. It’s infuriating. He would have loved to have known his brother. Jack wants to introduce Michael to Jeffrey, but he wants to get to know him better first.

This is a situation he never expected to face, and now he’s floundering. He wants to help his brother as much as he can, and he’s going to try his best. Getting a loan is the first step so Jeffrey can stay in a place where he’s safe. That’s important. And there’s actually someone left who knew his (their) parents. Maybe they can share some more stories about them. 

Jack is glad he has his wife and friend’s support – it means everything to him. He doesn’t think he’d be able to get through this without them. And playing with Michael certainly distracts him long enough to forget that he’s been lied to.

He’s going to move on and keep doing what he’s been doing. Jack just hopes this doesn’t blow up in his face.


End file.
